Last Kisses
by YazminDominguez
Summary: The day before he was taken by Hera. A short story narrated in Annabeth's POV. *Set after The Last Olympian and before The Lost Hero. All right to Rick Riordan* :D.


"Annabeth." I heard someone call. I spun around on my heel, trying to detect where the voice had come from. "Hey beautiful." I recognized the voice at once and a smile surfaced on my face.

I still searched the sword fighting arena, looking for him. I was going to sheath my knife, when I heard a silent footstep behind me. I grinned, as a pair of arms spun me around, so I could stare into a pair of sparkling sea green eyes. He pulled me along to the corner of the room and whispered in my ear "Want to skip lessons?" "No." I said flatly. "Come on, I have lunch already packed." He held up a woven basket and his irresistible eyes were pleading.

"No, Percy." I continued. "I had Travis sneak everything in. I have chocolate milk shakes." He persuaded. I chuckled silently. "Okay, fine. It's just one lesson right?" I am sort of asked myself rather than Percy. He nodded though and with an arm around me securely, we escaped the arena.

We made our way in to the woods, where we were less likely to be seen. The air was unseasonably warm, (thanks to the camp's magic defenses) and soothing. He laid a blanket on the pine needle and leaf covered ground. This spot we were settling in, we had discovered a few weeks ago. It was so perfect; it was a round space with no trees blocking the sunshine that poured down on us. I had the urge to lay on the blanket and stare at the puffy white clouds. Lay down, next to Percy, as he played with my hair or told some meaningless jokes.

That's exactly what we did.

I laid my head on his chest, and felt it rise and fall as he breathed in and out. He kissed the top of my head. We were care-free in this moment. We were living, as normally as we were allowed. As normal as we demigods, could manage.

Life under the gentle sun was good.

Percy's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Are you hungry?" I felt his chest rumble as he talked. I sat up and glanced down at him. "Yeah, what do you have in here?" I started to part the flaps of the picnic basket, when he lightly slapped my hand away. I glared at him, and he kissed the back of my hand, apologizing.

"I have turkey and cheese sandwiches, chips, and two cans of Coca-Cola." He flashed a brilliant set of white teeth at me as he smiled.

I loved it when he smiled. Sometimes, I think he could have been the child of Aphrodite; he is just so effortlessly stunning at times. Most of the time, actually. If it wasn't for his modest, down to earth nature, he could have fooled me. And if it wasn't for his water controlling powers also.

He handed me a can of soda. "You said you had milkshakes." I said confused. "Did I? I'm pretty sure I said coke..." He fluttered his eyelashes innocently. I laughed and gently pushed him. We ate and laughed a lot. I half expected for one of us to choke on something, but neither of us had. "You know." he said in between bites of his almost none existent sandwich. "It's so nice to be able to do this with you. We can finally enjoy being sixteen, without having to run around saving the world." I nodded before saying "I agree, it is nice." He leaned close and kissed me. I had to be already used to him, and his kisses. But they still send butterflies to ambush my stomach. The warm sensation that spread from my head to my toes made my heart beat a bit faster. He smiled against my lips. He probably sensed my quick heartbeat. "Why do you get so nervous?" He asked playfully. "I don't." I said immediately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him this time.

He lifted me on to his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. Our lips moved together as if they were dancing. His hands traced up and down my back, and that made me get goose bumps. I pulled away, so he moved on to my neck. I shuddered as his warm lips kissed my neck. "It's going to get dark soon." I whispered in his ear. "I know." He said, not stopping. "Come on, let's pack up." I ordered. With one last peck on my lips he let go of me. After we finished collecting and packing our wrappings in the basket, we headed back towards camp.

His fingers and mine laced together.

After being eyed suspiciously by our fellow campers as we returned, we engaged in our lessons once more. I missed him at dinner, hating the rule about the seating. Though, I had a great conversation with my siblings. We finished quite swiftly, and we strolled to the bonfire. We were able to sneak a couple kisses in between the campfire songs.

I almost fell asleep, cradled in his arms. I would have, if he hadn't smudged chocolate from his s'more on my nose and lips. He kissed me and said "I never knew chocolate could taste so good." I laughed. After the last songs were sung and the fire slowly died down, people started to head toward their corresponding cabins. He walked me to mine, and hugged and kissed me goodnight.

I wish I would have hugged him tighter, or clung to him and never let him go. Or escape into the woods together.

But then again, how was I to know that, that would be the last night I would see him in a very painfully, long time?

**I hope you liked it:3. I love fluff and them together! Let me know what you think. This is a one shot. Reviews are always welcomed. **


End file.
